One of Many Death Scenes
by OrlandoObsessed
Summary: A high school algebra teacher is transported to Middle Earth and... Well you'll have to read to find out. P.S. This will not be added to. It's just a one chapter dealy.


Disclaimer: All of the following characters are completely made and most of them do not belong to me. Most belong to New Line Cinema and the relatives of the late J.R.R. Tolkien. Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I know my material is actually being read.

The bell rang, and there was a mad dash for the closing door of Mr. Johnson's third period Advanced Algebra class. One young man didn't make before the door was closed and he ran full on into the door. Mr. Johnson called for quiet and the room went dead silent. The only sound audible was the minute drumming of the rain on the big school's roof. The dictator like teacher turned on the school's mid-morning announcements and turned to his computer to take attendance. Just as he was finishing there was a knock at the door. Mr. Johnson stepped out the door keeping it open with his and keeping a detention slip in that hand. The announcements ended and the teacher came in. The corrections for the homework went on the overhead. The class went to work correcting their assignment from the pervious night.

While the rest of the class corrected their homework, one student was hacking into Mr. Johnson's homepage and changing all but the setting he was working on. This student had wireless internet on his palm pilot. Mr. Johnson got up and started around the room checking for complete homework assignments. When he got to that particular student that just recently change in email address to something rather crude, he found the student playing a Lord of the Rings game on the same palm pilot. After finishing his path around the room, Mr. Johnson went to the white board and gave his usual lecture and the homework. The vindictive student paused his game and returned to the teacher's homepage. Once he had completed his changes, the student closed the window, forgetting to completely shut down the program.

Mr. Johnson finished his lecture and sat down at his computer. He groaned to find his settings, including his desktop screen, changed. He proceeded to email tech-support for the third time this week. Outside, lightening struck the building, sending a power surge through the system, not to mention the light going out. When the generators kicked on, the class was shocked and happy to find Mr. Johnson gone.

Let's take a moment to explain what happens here. Because of the connection between the Lord of the Rings game and the teacher's computer and that between the teacher and computer... Well, umm just keep the connections in mind. Now for the reasoning, the power surge caused by the lightening created a pathway between the universes. (Please keep in mind this does not happen in reality, this is just fiction.) Here's where it gets a little crazier. Mr. Johnson is, for lack of a better term, zapped into the lingo, or black space between universes, through his computer. Now, read on...

Mr. Paul Johnson landed heavily on a patch of rock strew dirt and promptly passed out. Startled by the falling being, two young orcs near by, Gorbleck and Duton, went to investigate. The two were privets in Sauron's great army, they were told by their superior's to scout the area for anything out of the ordinary. Obviously the creature from the sky is something out of the ordinary. Cautiously, the pair of privets crept up to the creature. "It's only a human," Gorbleck growled in the language of the orcs. "We should alert the captain."

"No let's keep it," replied his companion. "One human isn't going to be too much trouble. Human flesh is so tender and we don't get as much as the officers and those in combat." Gorbleck thought about this for about five seconds and agreed. The pair rolled the man to a cave bound him with hands in front and left him saying they would return together. Upon returning to their regiment, the captain asked them if anything was out of the ordinary and they reported that there was nothing.

Mr. Paul Johnson awoke in agony, his shoulders burning with pain. He was propped up against a rocky surface. His hands and feet were bound by thick, ugly ropes. He deduced that he had no major injuries, broken bones and the like. He was fine except for being tied up. He began to look for a sharp rock to cut his bonds with. After he had hacked away at his bonds with what looked like a discarded ax head. Paul got up and stretched finding the activity particularly painless. He crawled out of the cave to find the air heavy and hot. Smoke and fumes pour from every opening. Mountains of unimaginable height surrounded the alien place, making it look like a giant's football stadium. Thousands of what seemed to be people stood in front of a huge gate or doorway. A tall tower with an oddly shaped fire surmounting it stood about 200 yards away from an active volcano. "There's no way out," whispered Paul. Panic began to take hold of the misplaced math teacher. He knew that he was going to die here but he just wasn't ready.

A group of the ugliest creatures Paul had ever seen were coming his way, each carrying a spear and sword. When they spotted Paul they quickened the pace and were on him before he could even think to run away. Once again he was knocked and bound by the fearsome creatures. Only this time he was taken directly to the captain. Because of the manner in which he was dressed, far different from the men of that place, he was regarded as a spy and was to be questioned the moment he woke. For the questioning he was brought to the infamous torture chamber of the evil city of Mordor. The torture master, Vax, stood over his intended victim awaiting the moment he awoke. All of his instruments of pain were heating over a blazing fire.

Vax grew too impatient and decided to wake the prisoner himself. Vax carefully took hold of a white hot cattle prod and pushed into thigh of the slumbering captive who screamed awake. Vax's assistant poured a calming agent down an unsuspecting throat. Mr. Johnson coughed and stuttered surprised by the foul tasting liquid. The creature standing over him growled something at him, then repeated itself in a hoarse English. "Why are you here human?" asked Vax. Paul began to cry and wet himself. Vax pushed another implement of torture into the teacher. Paul screamed anew.

"I don't know where I am or who you are. If I did something wrong I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" The poor teacher was begging now but the orcs took no heed, instead they pushed yet another prod into him. Paul had no energy to scream now so he simply whimpered. A rainbow of circles danced in front of the teachers eyes as a result of the drug he had been given.

"He's almost gone sir," said Vax as the general passed.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"No."  
"OK well at least he won't run back to the enemy and give away our plan." With that the general chopped the drugged algebra teacher's head cleanly off his shoulders.

After the final battle had been won, the gates of Mordor were opened. Lord Aragorn sent in a party, lead by Legolas, to retrieve any and all hostages. Paul's body was found under a ton of rubble. Legolas knew right away what had happened, remembering the powerful opening of the universal portal. He gave poor tattered body the blessing of the elves and summoned the White Wizard to send him back to where had come from.


End file.
